Beauty and the Horstachio
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". Cast *Belle - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Beast - Hudson Horstachio (Beauty and the Beast) *Beast (Prince Adam) - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Gaston - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Lefou - Mushu (Mulan) *Lumiere - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Lumiere (Human) - Dr. Herc Armstrong (Inhumanoids) *Cogsworth - Paddington Bear *Cogsworth (Human) - Senator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *Mrs. Potts - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Chip - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Chip (Human) - Daniel Witwicky (Transformers G1) *Feather Duster - Nellie the Elephant *Feather Duster (Human) - Sandra Shore (Inhumanoids) *Wardrobe - Maisie the Cat (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Sultan - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Sultan (Dog) - Dill the Dog (The Herbs) *Stove - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *The Hat Stand - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Peddler Woman - Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *The Enchantrees - Dexter's Mum (Dexter's Laboratory) *Baker - Magneto (Pryde of the X-Men) *Bookseller - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Bimbettes - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Maurice - Winston (Oliver & Company) *Phillippe - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Monsieur D'Arque - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Villiagers in the wedding played by - Fat Cat Stomp from "Adventure in Squirrelsitting" *Objects in Be Our Guest played by - Cat Jazz Band, South Park's Gang, The Phony King of England, Alice in Wonderland Characters, Bere Rabbit, Bere Bear, Bere Fox and The Animals Wild (The Aristocats, South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut, Robin Hood, Alice in Wonderland, Song of the South and The Lion King) *Objects in Human Again played by - Mice Ceremory, King Louie's Animal Party, Alex the Lion and Zuba the Lion (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, The Jungle Book, Madagascar) *Objects in The Mob song played by - Dr. Facilier's Shadow, Fossa and Grasshoppers (The Princess and the Frog, Madagascar and A Bug's Life) *Villiagers in The Mob Song played by - Fat Cat's Gang and The Pi-rats (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Wolves - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) Trailer *Beauty and the Horstachio Trailer/Transcript Scenes *Beauty and the Horstachio part 1 - Prologue/"Angelica" *Beauty and the Horstachio part 2 - Angelica meets Shan Yu and Mushu *Beauty and the Horstachio part 3 - Winston's Invention *Beauty and the Horstachio part 4 - Winston Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Penguins *Beauty and the Horstachio part 5 - Winston Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Horstachio part 6 - Shan Yu's Proposal/"Angelica (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Horstachio part 7 - Angelica Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Horstachio part 8 - Angelica's New Home *Beauty and the Horstachio part 9 - Shan Yu ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Horstachio part 10 - Angelica meets Gadget, Sniffles and Maisie *Beauty and the Horstachio part 11 - Angelica Being so Difficult *Beauty and the Horstachio part 12 - Angelica Leave her Room and meet Orinoco and Paddington *Beauty and the Horstachio part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Horstachio part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Penguins Attack Again *Beauty and the Horstachio part 15 - Angelica dressing Hudson's Wounds/Shan Yu and Mushu meets Danny *Beauty and the Horstachio part 16 - Something Special for Angelica/"Something There" *Beauty and the Horstachio part 17 - "Human Again" *Beauty and the Horstachio part 18 - "Beauty and the Hudson" *Beauty and the Horstachio part 19 - Hudson Let Angelica Go/Shan Yu's Plan *Beauty and the Horstachio part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villians vs Childrens *Beauty and the Horstachio part 21 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Horstachio part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Titanic: The Legend Goes On *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *The Princess and the Frog *Dexter's Laboratory *Viva Pianta *Mulan *Barnyard *Pryde of the X-Men *Ed Edd n Eddy *The Powerpuff Girls *Newsies *Oliver & Company *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Farce of the Penguins *The Wombles *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Looney Tunes *Nellie the Elephant *The Sword in the Stone *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *The Aristocats *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *Robin Hood *Alice in Wonderland *Song of the South *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Wild *Brother Bear 1 *Brother Bear 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Peter Pan *Aladdin *A Bug's Life *Toy Story 2 *Yogi's Ark Lark *Inhumanoids *The Herbs *Transformers G1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Films Category:Rated G Category:Sega Film Productions